


Good Morning

by Aurrus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good ever comes out when Isabela is bored. Or does it? Depends on who you ask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [kinkmeme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15195.html?thread=58232923#t58232923):
>
>> _Hawke and companions are camping somewhere after a long day of fighting assorted bad guys, and most of the party is so tired that they fall asleep immediately after setting up bedrolls. Isabela is bored during her watch, and when she sees that Anders and Fenris are both deep asleep, she thinks it would be funny to see their reaction if she dragged them closer to each other, so that the first thing they see after waking up is the other's face... except they snuggle closer as if they'd done it a hundred times already? And when they do wake up together, they seem to not realize they're in a camp and start some morning sex.... in the middle of the camp.... with everyone watching. And they don't become aware of that until they're done._
> 
> And because this got a better reception than I expected, I figured I'd post it here as well, because why not! Also - thanks to all tumblr fenders fans for being awesome and welcoming~ 

Isabela was _bored_.

Her watch was the last for the night, right before it was time to wake up and move on, which meant it was the most dreary hours of an early morning, when it’s still dark, but the darkness is getting ready to dissolve for the sunrise, and a special sort of silence encompasses the still dreaming surroundings.

Oh, she hated it. It always sent her mind into this weird place, bittersweet and wistful, and along with the forced inaction it drove her mad.

She looked around the camp ruefully, searching for anything that could’ve helped her pass the time. It was futile; they didn’t even plan to stop for the night when they went to the Wounded Coast yesterday, but an unexpected skirmish with a group of bandits caught attention of Tal-Vashots, and before long they all fought the day away.

Luckily enough, they had Anders with them, so everyone made it out relatively intact and little worse for the wear. There was little that could’ve been done for the exhaustion, however, and they all were too drained to make their way back. They didn’t have tents on them, and the meal they managed to make up was scarce, but even she was too tired to care that they only had their blankets for warmth and comfort.

At least it was summer, and it wasn’t Sundermount.

Hawke was snoring softly at the farthest side of the camp, the dog lying protectively close; there go her chances of molesting Hawke’s sleep. Isabela sighed mournfully and turned to look at Anders and Fenris lying close to the dying fire… and inadvertly, to each other – someone must have moved in his sleep, for there was no way they would’ve stayed that close on their own volition.

A smile spread on her face, quickly turning to a smirk. Isabela swallowed a delighted giggle, silently crawling closer to the two and biting on her lower lip to keep from snickering in fear of waking them.

That was it; a perfect prank if she ever made one – something that would send her boredom scattering for the rest of the night, provide her with a cute picture to leer at and undoubtedly liven up the morning.

As carefully and silently as she could, she tugged Fenris’s blanket even closer to Anders’s, holding her breath. The warrior grumbled something unintelligible, but didn’t wake up, obviously still too drained from the fight, and merely rolled to his side – to Isabela’s utter delight, facing Ander’s back. Perfect. Once they were close enough to touch, she experimentally ran her fingers along Fenris’s arm, and when he only frowned lightly in response, tugged his arm so that it was wrapped around Ander’s waist.

For a long moment, Fenris tensed, causing her to freeze in place, both excited and pleasantly terrified; then he murmured something… and obediently curled his hand, pulling the mage closer and pressing his cheek to a bony shoulder, relaxing again.

It took all of her willpower and two hands clasped tight against her mouth not to squeal in delight. Just as silently as she approached them, Isabela skipped away, eyes glinting with mischief.

She took her assigned spot for the watch innocently and grinned, watching the two men who hated each other with a burning passion snuggle peacefully.

It was _so much_ better than waiting for the sun to rise.

~*~*~

Fenris slowly woke from his slumber to the annoying clatter of birds somewhere nearby and a familiar body pressed to his chest. He allowed himself a tiny smile, pulling Anders even closer and rubbing his cheek against the frayed fabric of the mage’s thin shirt. He didn’t feel like getting up anytime soon; his mind was still heavy with sleep, but deep down inside he knew that it was safe to stay just like that for a while. They only ever cuddled when they were alone, after all, and the only reason for them to be outside was Anders’s need for this plant or another, so it’s not like they had to rush anywhere.

He felt Anders stir against him, and then a hand came up to stroke the arm curled around his body possessively. Again, Fenris smiled and pressed a kiss to his nape, more feeling than hearing when Anders chuckled sleepily.

Perhaps he would’ve been content to just go back to sleep, but then Anders wiggled his backside, grinding against Fenris’s groin, and Fenris felt his breath hitch. He allowed his hand to slip down to Anders’s hip and hold him there, slowly pressing into him.

There was a tiny, barely audible sound coming from Anders, something between a whimper and a gasp, and then he rolled his head onto Fenris’s shoulder, offering him a long, pale neck to kiss and nibble. Fenris still hasn’t opened his eyes, lids too heavy with sleep and exhaustion, but he didn’t really need to see to know what he was doing when it came to any part of Anders’s body, so he immediately trailed his lips along the fair skin, nuzzling the soft spot beneath his ear and reveling in the shudder it produced.

“The only thing there’s not to like in morning sex is the need to be awake in the morning,” Anders murmured, stifling a yawn. Fenris chuckled, nibbling at his earlobe, and the mage arched his back slightly, pushing into his growing erection.

“You don’t have to be,” he muttered back teasingly, just as quietly. “I could do all the work.”

“Oh…” there was a noticeable hitch in Anders’s breath, and his hands slipped beneath their blanket. “Oh. That’s… that’s nice. Go on, then,” Fenris felt his trousers slid down, and suddenly all that separated them was his own leggings, which were getting more uncomfortable by the second. “I think I’m still stretched from yesterday…”

It was his turn to whimper softly at the thought of his mage still loose and filled with his seed from the last time they fucked, and his hand shot under the blanket as well, untying the laces hurriedly and absently stroking Anders’s behind in the process as he pulled himself out. He would’ve told the mage how hot it made him feel, especially when Anders reached behind to grasp his cheek and hold himself open for Fenris, but the words failed him at such an early hour, so he settled for burying his face in the mage’s neck, biting softly as he lined himself up, the head pressed squarely against the waiting opening, and pushed inside.

Anders must have applied a new grease spell, because otherwise it would’ve still been uncomfortable for them both – he was stretched enough not to require preparation, but it was a tight fit, and he grunted and squeezed Fenris’s cock exquisitely when Fenris’s hips snapped up reflexively. Fenris kissed his neck in apology and continued in slower, more measured thrusts, urging him to bend one knee and shift a little, until they found the angle that worked best for them in this position.

They moved slowly, with Fenris doing the most moving, just as he suggested, and Anders only occasionally meeting his thrusts with lazy rolls of his hips, pressing back and gasping quietly, fingers clutching at the blanket as he shuddered when Fenris hit a particularly good spot; the position they were in was far from ideal, but for the lazy, half-asleep morning sex it was perfect, and at some point Fenris buried his cock as deep as it would go in Anders’s ass and resorted to simple rocking back and forth, holding Anders’s hips tightly.

The only downside was that without the usual intensity Anders couldn’t come untouched like he preferred, and before long Fenris felt his hand being tugged down with a whiny noise. He was all too happy to obey, running his fingers along the stiff length before encompassing it fully, rubbing at the wet head on each upstroke to Anders’s approving half-moans.

It didn’t take him long to reach completion, and Fenris bucked up into him when he felt that tight ass squeeze him almost painfully, milking his cock until he, too, came with a harsh intake of breath, filling Anders up with his seed and shuddering from the rolling pleasure.

“Mm… so good,” Anders purred, going lax against him and turning only his head, eyes opening to the small slits. “Good morning, love,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke Fenris’s cheek and press a closed-mouth kiss to his lips. “I think I could get used to being woken up like that.”

Fenris chuckled and kissed him back, meeting his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he growled playfully…

And stilled when someone cleared a throat awkwardly nearby.

Anders’s eyes went almost impossible wide, and he jerked away, wincing when Fenris slipped out of him with a slick ‘pop’. Fenris sat up just as abruptly, clutching at his blanket so that it covered him below the waist and looking at Hawke and Isabela sitting across them, the former flushed red and pretending not to notice them at all and the latter leering openly, eyes dark and gleaming with excitement.

The previous day’s events surfaced in his memory just as the sleep completely left him. Judging by the muffled curse beside him, Anders hasn’t realized where they were up until now, either.

Fenris cover his face with his hands and fell back on the ground with a groan.

“Well,” Anders said. “Shit.”

“We’ll never live this down,” Fenris muttered miserably, feeling his face heat up.

Isabela must’ve heard him, because she suddenly burst out laughing, and even in Hawke’s embarrassed voice he could hear stifled laughter.

“And here I was almost ready to disentangle you from each other while you were still sleeping before you woke up and killed each other,” Hawke muttered, sounding a little choked.

“That was what I expected, as well,” Isabela admitted, still giggling like mad. “Don’t look at me like that – at least it would’ve been entertaining! But this… oh, this was _so much better_.”

“Ha!” Anders snorted, and Fenris turned his head to look at him – only to find the infuriating mage smirking at him softly, his cheeks just as red, but obviously having overcome most of the embarrassment already. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's interested in more fenders drabbles (which are not many, but still...), I'm tonystarkfucksaround on tumblr!


End file.
